Such a Lonely Day
by Janao q
Summary: Encara a verdade. Encara a morte. Shounem-ai MattxNear, One-Shot, narração em segunda pessoa. Issaê, eu PENEI nessa fic .-.


Such a lonely day

Ok, disclaimer.  
Death Note pertence a Ohba e Obata, ok?! Não tem NADA a ver comigo. Até porque, se tivesse, teria yaoi explícito, ok. :3  
E... Não vou enrolar muito aqui.  
É um shounem-ai, narrativa em segunda pessoa.  
É isso?  
É. É isso. Ae a fic 8D

_Such a lonely day_

_The loniest day in my life_

_Such a lonely day_

Não.

Tu não querias crer.

Mesmo vendo, no epitáfio, aquele nome...

Tu não irias crer.

Tu que quase o sentias ali, em pé, a tua frente...

_Quase._

Tu que quase ouvias aquela doce voz sussurrar ao teu ouvido as palavras que ansiastes ouvir desde o dia que o viu...

_Quase._

Tu que quase vias aquele sorriso... Tão raro... E tão belo...

_Quase._

Tu achas que ele não se importa contigo?

Necessitas de explorar mais a fundo as reações.

_Ele era complicado._

Tu olhavas para a cova. Olhavas e lembravas. Cada contato visual, cada palavra por ele pronunciada.

_Por mais escassas que fossem._

Então, lembraste do maldito dia em que ele adoeceu.

Lembraste que ele passara três exatos meses lutando contra uma doença que ninguém sabia qual pudera ser.

_Ele era forte._

Mas ninguém podia ajudá-lo.

Nem mesmo tu.

E tu te culpas por isto.

Tu achas que deverias ser um gênio. Afinal, estavas em terceiro lugar na Wammy's.

_Nada mau._

Todavia, quando tu te lembras da impotência diante de uma doença devastadora como aquela, tu lembras da dor.

_Da vergonha de si mesmo._

E tu lembras do último dia dele.

Tu presenciaste.

Ele morria aos poucos e tu foste a única testemunha.

Cada suspiro.

Cada gemido de dor.

Tu ouviste tudo.

_Até o fim._

E ele dormia.

Ele dormia e morria.

E ele nunca soube que morrera em teus braços.

Tu o olhavas com muito carinho. Te aproximavas com passos lentos.

_Tristes._

Sabias que irias perdê-lo.

_Para sempre._

E até hoje tu te perguntas: como perder algo que nunca tiveste?

Tu seguraste aquele corpo junto ao teu. Tu murmuraste um pouco inseguro.

"_Morrerás aqui, em meus braços"._

E em teus braços ele se foi.

E sequer soube.

Ele nunca soube.

Ele nunca saberá.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, tu assistias à vida abandonar o corpo de quem amaste mais que tua própria vida.

_Doloroso._

Tu descreverias assim.

Ainda que isso parece o maior dos eufemismos.

Tu não querias procurar outra palavra.

_Não existia outra palavra._

Não para ti.

Não para ti que sentiste que, quando o coração dele parou, o teu parou junto.

E agora estás aqui.

Olhando esta maldita lápide, a qual carrega o nome que lhe era segredo. O nome que tu nunca acreditaste que pudesse ser talhado em um lugar como aquele.

Sussurraste um pedido de desculpas, ao sentir as lágrimas escorrerem.

Lágrimas de culpa, de dor, de desolação. De amor, de loucura.

_Lágrimas de verdade._

Aquelas que tu jamais choraste.

Aquelas que realmente significam algo.

Nate River

_24/08/1991 – 31/10/2005_

Era uma ironia a morte dele ter sido na data do nascimento de quem ele mais admirava.

Lendo aquela inscrição, tu colocaste uma rosa branca ali, em cima do túmulo.

Essa rosa parecia tanto com ele... Tão branca e tão bela... Mas o que mais parecia era o aroma. Praticamente o mesmo.

_E tão única._

Em todo aquele lugar maldito, só havia aquela.

Somente aquela.

Somente a que tu trouxeras.

Tu te viraste para o portão, desejando mais que nunca que houvesse um modo de que ele te ouvisse.

Então sorriste. Sorriste suavemente.

As lágrimas corriam queimando tua face. Mas deixavam de ser de desolação.

_Havia esperança._

Ele ouvira.

Como sabes disso?

_O cheiro forte de rosas brancas veio por meio de uma brisa._

Cheiro este que jamais te abandonaria.

Eeee... Fim.  
É, foi isso. Só isso. PÁRA DE ME OLHAR ASSIM.  
Primeiro, a música lá de cima é do System of a Down, Such a lonely Day.  
Segundo... Isso deveria estar melhor, eu sei. Mas eu juro que tentei.  
Quero agradecer PRA CARALHO à Chibi Anne, por ser a melhor beta do mundo e me ajudar DEMAIS nessa treca :3  
VALEU ANNÃO!  
Anyway.  
Revieeeews?! REVIEWZEM, PÔ D:  
Cara, nem que seja pra me xingar ;-;  
-Apanha-  
Ok, fui. ;O;


End file.
